


Relaxed

by Laulu



Series: Jam Week 2.0 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Jam Bud Week 2020, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: Just 600 words of Steven and Connie making out.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720741
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Relaxed

They were in one of the most beautiful places he had found for the moment in the entirety of the United States... and they were not seeing  _ any  _ of it.

Their eyes remained closed, but he didn’t mind at all. He just felt so safe, so happy, so  _ relaxed  _ when he was with her. It almost felt like being on one of Blue’s clouds sometimes, but better, because this feeling was actually real.

His journey had had its ups and downs in the matter of their relationship. The major con was that they didn’t see each other as often as he would like, but the definite pro was that every time they did, they were completely alone. No gems to interrupt, no parents to pull them apart, even Lion had understood that there were times where they wanted to be left alone.

Today it was just the two of them again. He had invited her over for their weekly date, on a beautiful cliff overseeing a big lake, with trees and mountains all around. He thought it would be romantic, and beautiful, and that it would be a great place to share an innocent, peaceful Jam Bud picnic with her.

He couldn't remember how they went from that to what they were doing right now. That being them pressing their lips against each others, repeatedly. Not that he minded, obviously. Quite the contrary. Lately, they had been kissing a lot more, each time a little longer than the last, and he found himself needing more and more every time.

His brain screamed at him to calm down, to not rush anything they might not be ready for, to not make this weird like he did everything else. Everything physical still felt very new and foreign to both of them, and he didn’t want to scare her off. But all he could focus on was things like how soft her skin was as he caressed her cheek, and how warm her mouth felt pressed against his, and the most logical part of his brain seemed to be shut off for the moment.

Very shyly, very slowly and out of nowhere, she run her tongue along his lower lip. He melted right then and there, and could feel himself blushing harder than he ever had. He whimpered and responded pressing his own tongue against hers, everything warm and wet and wonderfully weird.

They’d been together for a couple of months, have known each other for years, but still, he couldn’t believe his luck as he was there, somehow, randomly on a cliff, making out with Connie Maheswaran. Their lips and tongues pressing against each other continuously, neither of them breaking apart.

He wanted to feel her closer,  _ needed  _ to feel her closer. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pressed their bodies closer together, their chests now brushing against one another. She made a sound between a sigh and a moan against his mouth at the contact and he couldn't control the low moan that escaped his own mouth at the sound.

He could feel her smile against him and felt himself blushing hard, but smiled as well. He wondered if someday he would stop blushing when they kissed, or did something romantic. If the butterflies on his stomach and chest would someday fade away or at least settle down a little. It was kind of embarrassing. Then Connie brushed her tongue against his once more and he really couldn’t care less as he continued to kiss his beautiful girlfriend, the world fading away and feeling more at peace than he had felt in a very,  _ very  _ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be very short but at some point it went out of control.  
> Oh, well.  
> A fluffy fic a day keeps the doctor away!


End file.
